


Alec's Magical Fingertips

by fanaticmia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alec gives a massage, Alec is an active learner, Bottom Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Malec, Less fluff more smut, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Massage, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus bane/alec lightwood - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticmia/pseuds/fanaticmia
Summary: “Come, I’ll give you a massage and make all your exhaustion go away in a-“ and he snapped his fingers. Holding Magnus’ hand, he moved forward and Magnus let out a small protest.“It’s fine, Alexander. I’ll just change and go to bed, you don’t have to-“ He was cut off by another kiss, this time it was more demanding, not rough but enough to make Magnus weak in the knees. God, the things he could do to Magnus.“I want to. Please. You always take care of me. This time, for a change, let me take care of you. I want to.” Alec insisted, their foreheads touching. Alec wanted to show Magnus how much he meant to him and how much he loved him. He liked to show it with little but personal and intimate things. Magnus had made Alec’s life so colourful just by coming into it, Alec wanted to do something for Magnus too.orMagnus is tired and Alec is determined to get some tonight ;) so he works his ways. Kinda like Alec's type of foreplay ;)





	

Magnus came home after an exhausting day and found Alec sitting in their bedroom with a book in hand.

“Hey darling!” Alec greeted the man with brightness bubbling in his eyes. “You look” he continued, “..exhausted.”. Care and worry for the love of his life flashed in his bright, blue eyes as he set the book aside, standing from the edge of the bed and walking up to Magnus. Within two long strides, he was standing inches apart from the beautiful man. He raised his hands and ever so lightly, brushed Magnus’ cheek with the back of his right hand and then cupping his face, kissed the tip of his nose.

Magnus loved being around Alec. He never received so much love from anyone ever before and he wasn’t used to it. But Alec changed that, changed the way he felt, especially about love. Now, he craved Alec’s presence. He craved that unusual light-headedness whenever he saw Alec. Looking at Alec was like stepping into heaven and let the heaven wind blow past you, making you feel the safest of all, like now there was nothing that can make you feel any more content and at the same time frighten you to death at the thought of losing something so pure like it. He never knew it was possible to love someone so much, it almost hurt; hurt when Alec smiled brightly, looking at him. Made him question if he was even worth Alec’s love? Sometimes, he thought that being with Alec was like that dream where you are frantically climbing up the stairs and then, suddenly, falling down even faster with your heart leaping into your throat. What if his relationship was like this? What if these good times were the climbing up and the fall was Alec leaving him? How could he possibly bare to lose Alec, ever? Just the thought of that gave Magnus shudders and he dismissed the ugly thoughts and came out of his head, back into the embrace of his beautiful and loving Nephilim.

Magnus smiled tiredly, “I had a long day. How are you home so early?” he asked.

“It was slow day. I mean, not that it should be filled with demon attacks but still… there wasn’t much happening luckily, so I came home. To relax and spend time with you.” He finished and leaned in, gently kissing Magnus on the lips for a slight moment and then moving back, leaving Magnus wanting more.

“Come, I’ll give you a massage and make all your exhaustion go away in a-“ and he snapped his fingers. Holding Magnus’ hand, he moved forward and Magnus let out a small protest.

“It’s fine, Alexander. I’ll just change and go to bed, you don’t have to-“ He was cut off by another kiss, this time it was more demanding, not rough but enough to make Magnus weak in the knees. God, the things he could do to Magnus. 

“I want to. Please. You always take care of me. This time, for a change, let me take care of you. I want to.” Alec insisted, their foreheads touching. Alec wanted to show Magnus how much he meant to him and how much he loved him. He liked to show it with little but personal and intimate things. Magnus had made Alec’s life so colourful just by coming into it, Alec wanted to do something for Magnus too. Magnus nodded slightly. Alec bent down and swept Magnus off his feet and carried him in his arms to the bed. His action made him catch the rare sight of Magnus blushing. It was ethereal. He couldn’t believe he had Magnus all to himself. He adored everything about this amazing man, his beauty, his grace, his heart, his flaws, his magic, his bravery, his love and so much more.

He put Magnus on the bed and Magnus straightened up. Alec opened the buttons one by one, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. It wasn’t like Magnus was so tired he couldn’t even change his clothes himself but because he liked being pampered by Alec and Alec liked taking care of his lovely boyfriend. Once he was done with the buttons, he slid the shirt off of his shoulders, his fingers brushing with Magnus’ velvety skin in the process, shooting sparks under the warlock’s skin. 

Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a massage. Magnus thought to himself. Alec hadn’t even started yet and Magnus’ whole body was on fire, he forgot the weariness that consumed him just a few minutes back and now all his senses were alert.

Alec gestured Magnus to lie down on his stomach and Magnus did. Magnus felt Alec’s knees sinking into the bed, at first on one side and then on both sides. He could feel Alec over him.

Alec’s hands snaked their way from his lower back to his shoulders, making Magnus’ breath uneven. Alec enjoyed the sight of Magnus’ chest heaving up and down, just by his touch. His fingers pressing gently into the pressure points on the place where his neck and shoulder met as his thumbs made soothing circles above his shoulder blades. He moved from his shoulders to his neck, earning a pleasurable moan from the man underneath him and he smirked. He moved back to his shoulders and then came down to his shoulder blades and upper spine. He moved his thumbs in long, gliding strokes and this time Magnus’ felt like Alec had magic spurting out of his fingertips.

“Aah, Alexan- ooohhh! Darling, your hands are magic.” Magnus said between breathy gasps. “I guess I did learn a few things from you.” Alec replied, making Magnus blush once again. He pressed a little more into the sensitive spot on his back, earning another delightful moan from Magnus.

By now, Magnus was totally engulfed by desire and Alec’s touch was like oil to fire. Alec slowly moved to the lower back. Before working magic with his fingertips, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss, making Magnus groan with pleasure that surged through his whole body. 

Alec delicately traced circles and curves, releasing the stress from his muscles and getting gasps and moans from Magnus as a reward. He did on last stroke all the way from his back to shoulders and then down again and finished it with a kiss between his shoulder blades, like a cherry on top.

“Mmmmmm, I have to say you are splendid at this.” He was getting sleepy now as his nerves calmed down but Alec was in no mood to sleep. He inclined towards Magnus and kissed below his earlobe and nibbled lightly at it. Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat as he flipped them over and now Alec was the one pinned to the bed. Magnus wasted no time and kissed Alec with all the desire that had built up inside him. He made his wa from Alec’s mouth to his jawline and his neck and sucked at a spot on his Deflect rune, leaving a mark of love over there. Ah, this rune was his weakness. He licked the spot once again as Alec moaned in rapture. 

Magnus ripped Alec’s shirt apart, his hands exploring the curves of Alec’s toned torso. His mouth wasn’t behind either. He left a trail of sloppy kisses from his neck to his nipples and then he sucked at one, making Alec’s back arch of the bed. He pinned him down and moved down, kissed every inch of Alec’s skin, teeth grazing here and there and Alec couldn’t stop moaning.

His desire flared his insides as he moved back to take in the beauty of his loving, young Shadowhunter. “You are going to get some tonight, my love. And I swear,” he leaned into Alec’s ear, his voice becoming raspy and low, igniting the same fire inside Alec. “I will show you what heaven is like.” And he bit his earlobe, his eyes filled with lust as they kissed again.


End file.
